bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bioniclemaster724
center|600px| Hallo Hier ist meine neue Diskussionsseite. Wenn du die alte finden willst, klicke hier! Geburtstagswettbewerb Wir brauchen einen zeitpunkt, an dem wir Admins und darüber beraten können, welcher der beiden - Kailani oder Johanson - gewonnen hat. Wie wärs am Mittwoch (3.12.) um... äh 15:00 auf Gabbly (Wiki-nui Hauptseite)? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:26, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab nen Virus, ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt am Mittwoch kommen kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie is jetzt, kommst du? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:41, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Comic ich habe auf meiner diskussion einen link zum DEUTSCHEN comic. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:18, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ihn schon durchgelesen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:19, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) gut. noch eine frage: bist du im Lego club? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:22, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Online oder das mit den Magazinen? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:23, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) magazine. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:26, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bis Dezember war ich es, aber dann ist mein 2 Jahres Abo ausgelaufen, und ich hab mich noch nicht wieder angemeldet. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:28, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es köööönnte sein dass der comic auch dort auf deutsch erscheint. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:31, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Comic mal ne kleine Frage an alle: Sind nun die guten Tarix, Gresh und Strakk und die bösen Skrall, Vorox und Malum? Bei Tarix und Gresh bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass sie die guten sind, bei Vorox und Skrall ist es das selbe für die bösen. Nur ist Malum böse(da er ja im Comic sich anscheinend mit den Vorox verbündet und schon mal einen Glatorianer töten wollte, welcher aufgegeben hat)? Und Strakk gut? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:32, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze schon. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 10:35, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Gresh und Tarix sind halt nur nett. *Strakk so halbwegs. *Die Vorox sind halt nur ein paar "Biester", aber nicht umbedingt böse. *Malum ist ein Verbannter - Spiriah ist ja auch nicht umbedingt böse gewesen, obwohl er Zyglak kommandiert hat. *Die Skrall sind halt ein bisschen "hart" Aber Anfang 2009 kann KEINER wirklich als "böse" bezeichnet werden. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:16, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Schon, jedoch denke ich, dass es so auslaufen wird, aber Spiriah war schon böse, da ja er sich Terrys Plan, Mata Nui zu stürzen anschloss. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:35, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was würdest du tun, wenn du verbannt würdest ... und da wären ein par Wesen, die dir gehorchen. Sie greifen dann einen Trupp Wanderer an, und du befiehlst ihnen, aufzuhören - bist du dann "böse"??? Was die Skrall angeht: Sie müssen Tuma gehorchen. ...und die Vorox sind halt fast-Tiere. Rahi werden ja auch nicht immer als Böse eingestuft. Ich glaube, das Story-Team hat sich für 2009 vorgenommen, dass es kein klares "gut und böse" gibt, so wie es 2001 bis 2008 war. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:18, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 2006 & 2007 Du hast für beide Story-jahre keine Bilder, wolltest du nich mal für die Toa Mahri n podest bauen oder so? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:22, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hab ich schon, aber das ist im Keller verschwunden. Wenn du willst kann ich es ja morgen wieder hochholen und dann ein Foto machen. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:23, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich würde es nicht schlecht finden, weil dann deine Benutzerseite besser aussieht, denn dann brauchts du nur noch Bilder für 2006.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:27, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Für 2006? Da lass ich mir was einfallen, denn ich habe keinen Zaun^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja brauch man ja ach nicht....Die Kammer des Lebens tut es auch. xD Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:32, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die hab ich auch nicht^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:36, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich mein das so: Du brauchst ein kleines Stein-Podest aus Lego-Steinen, darauf legst du die Ignika(is zwar silbern aber egal), dann brauchst du noch Vezon & Fennrak(oder Kardas) und die Toa Inika, ich muss jetzt aber off also ciao.^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:46, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ok, aber ich hab fast keine Lego steine^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:46, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) War jetzt auch nur son Vorschlag. ;-) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:48, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was machst du jetzt für 2006? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:46, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich stell sie im Dunkeln in meine Vitrine und schalte dann das licht an. glaube ich. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 15:50, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich denk das mach auch n guten Effect. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:55, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) das sieht dann aus als ob der "Blitz einschlagen würde" Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 15:56, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das hört sich cool an! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:03, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal dass es auch cool ist.^^ Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 16:05, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die neuen Bilder sehen super aus! Jetzt hast du zu jedem Story-Jahr eins. ^^ Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:18, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC)